


Don't ask, Don't tell

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Patryk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Desperation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Paul, Paul attempts to present as Beta however, Sex Toys, Sex out of necessity, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: While taking a break from his own paperwork, Pat decided to pay his co-pilot a visit. At first he's baffled by the large stacks of untouched documents- until he smells the scent of an Omega coming from his friend's room. Leave it to the Beta to abandon his work in favor of getting laid.Yet when Pat goes to confront him about sleeping around on the job, he's left reeling when there were clearly only one set of moans behind the door. Now that he thinks about it, that Omegian scent smells awfully familiar...





	Don't ask, Don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr for Omega Pau and Alpha Pat! 
> 
> I decided to make it a scenario where Pau is attempting to present as Beta in order to keep his higher position in the army, but his body finally crashes a heat down around him after suppressing his biology for too long.
> 
> It's up to Pat to keep his friend's secret from reaching the Red Leader.

It was business as usual in the Red Army.

And by business as usual, Pat means obviously being buried under mountains of paperwork. Sector A requests more pastime entertainment, while Sector G is running low on rations for the front lines. Just mundane shit like that constantly being bombarded in Patryk’s private sector of his and Paul’s office.

The Alpha looked over the requests one by one, tossing the ones that were blatantly unimportant to the continued functioning of the Army. Sorry, Sector A, you just recently got board games in the division. No need for further funding to go into that specific branch when the commoners quarters was only a mile’s walk away.

Pat sighed as he placed the documents down and pinched the bridge of his nose. His reading glasses were smudged and dirty, bothering his vision as he had to give his eyes a break to clean the lenses. He’s about had it up to here with mindless signing and tossing.

What he would give to be back on the front lines again.

He placed his glasses down on the side of his desk as he rose up to stretch his joints, grunting at each pop. Originally he had planned to grab a cup of coffee and retire back to his office- but he figured he should check up on how Paul was faring with his share of the work. The tall brunette made his first stop at the coffee pot, filling up two cups. His coffee was plain, while Paul’s was filled to the brim with cream and sugar.

He didn’t know how the fuck Paul could drink coffee like that, but none-the-less it was how his companion preferred it. So he toted the two mugs towards the sector of his office where usually the bushy browed guy could be found hunched over his computer. But he wasn’t there.

Paperwork was piled up and neglected at his desk, clearly untouched the entire time. This confused Pat as he stepped into the office and nearly recoiled from the strange scent that hit him. Augh, leave it to the Beta to bring an Omega into his office. The entire place reeked of cigarette smoke, but no doubt he could make out this mysterious Omega’s scent perfectly.

It was almost light and airy, but with a sharp sweetness that cut through all else. It almost reminded Patryk of cotton candy and fog as he waved his hand in front of his nose. “Paul?” he asked, cutting through the silence as the door to his private chambers was hastily slammed shut.

Poor Patryk almost dropped his coffees at the slam, before he felt his rising irritation getting the better of him. Why the hell was Paul bedding an Omega when there was so much work to do? “Paul, this is extremely unprofessional of you.” He chastised, feeling his annoyance peak as he went over to the door to test the handle. It was locked.

“You have paperwork you know. Red Leader will personally have your head on a platter if he finds out that you’re-“ Patryk paused as he listened in closely behind the door, his partner’s deep tone shaking in this wavering little pant. He didn’t hear any other voices besides Paul’s.

Patryk found himself with his forehead leaning against the front of the door, a strange prickling of arousal settling into his groin. The scent was deeply familiar in a way he didn’t want to admit. Meekly he attempted the handle again, finding himself at a loss of words as a needy keen left Paul’s lips. He couldn’t be.

“Paul. I need you to open this door.” He said, barely able to contain his own undertones of arousal. Of course, even with what he could carefully stifle from his tone, his scent was betraying him. The aroma of Marigold was no doubt reaching Paul as the other’s noises only paused for a moment. Before increasing tenfold.

Patryk smelled like the remains of a battlefield long since abandoned. The husky odor of gunpowder and metal buried deep under a field of sweet flowers, a perfectly calm and temperate scent to complement Patryk’s naturally gentle demeanor. Paul could hardly contain himself as the lock clicked out of place.

Standing in front of Pat was an extremely disheveled Paul. The pilot had to lean heavily onto the side of the doorframe for support as labored breaths left him, bare chest rising and falling as his body was coated in a sheen layer of sweat. He was only wearing his pink boxers, uniform tossed to the side as he felt far too hot in his sweltering room to bear.

Although the only thing that was actually hot was him. Paul was in heat.

Patryk had no clue how to process this information until Paul was dragging him into the room by his arm. The door shut behind them, before Paul was collapsing along the side of his bed and nearly sobbing out in distress. It was only then that Pat could hear the soft vibrations buzzing from a vibrator no doubt buried inside of his dear companion.

“Please,” the newly dubbed Omega pleaded, nearly snapping Pat’s self control on the spot. But he wasn’t pleading for the Alpha, oh no. He was begging for his life. “Please Pat, you can’t tell Tord I’m an Omega. You cant.”

He paused when the vibrations of the toy completely threw him off, eyes rolling back as a lewd sigh of pleasure left him. When the shockwave of pleasure finally settled about him, Paul was left a panting mess as his eyes stared up in pure adoration to the man above him. He was lost in his Omegan senses to the point it took Pat finally sliding closer to him to bring him back to his skull.

He shook his head, before that previously excited expression had shifted sour in distress. He scooted a bit away from Pat, attempting to salvage any of his dignity. The Alpha was just staring at him with a combination of interest and exasperation. “So then. What put you into this situation in the first place?”

Paul could feel the shame already burning hot on the back of his neck. “To be real frank with you, Pat, I think I’ve been suppressing my heat for too long. Haven’t had a natural cycle since three years ago.” Pat’s jaw nearly hit the floor at that statement.

“Three years?” He parroted back, before looking on in absolute pity as a wave of nauseating cramps rolled through his right hand man. He had always taken Paul as a brash and stubborn man, and this only proved his point. Three years of denying his own biological urges in favor of helping a rising rebellion. If it wasn’t so fucking stupid, it could almost be considered admirable.

Golden eyes locked on the growing wet patch in Paul’s boxers, slick tickling his nose and counting down the seconds before his self control snaps. He gripped the sheets until they were nearly white in his hold as Paul’s hand flew back down beneath the fabric. He was breathing in Pat’s scent like a drug, trying to quell his rising nausea.

“Pat. Please. You gotta understand I didn’t want this t’happen. If I had my way I’d never deal with **this** again. Don’t tell Tord. He doesn’t let Omegas hold any position of power above menial chores.” He pleaded, before his tone drifted into this low whimper he simply couldn’t stop. There was an Alpha in the room, a perfectly viable mate, so it was near impossible to control the way his legs splayed open for Patryk.

The pilot swallowed hard, before steeling his resolve a moment later. He began to shrug off his official army jacket, tossing it aside as bleary hazel eyes rose up to meet his. When he had his sashes on the floor and turtleneck halfway there Paul was letting out an appreciate groan at the lithe muscle spread out before him.

Pat wasn’t overly muscular, sure, but he certainly wasn’t scrawny. He held himself with an almost regal grace as he drifted onto the side of the bed. He was left with his belt unbuckled before a hint of clarity seemed to snap him from his determination.

His hand rested on Paul’s knee, a serious gesture. “Paul. We need to quell your heat and get this stench off of you. Let me help.” He tried to explain, before jerking his hand away from his knee when Paul’s keen was borderline pained. His hand stilled inside of his boxers, before a wave of pure pheromones drifted to Patryk’s nose as he came around the toy.

In an instant his pupils were constricting, hand flying down to rip Paul’s out as he fit himself perfectly between his partner’s legs. He pinned Paul’s wrist above his head, Pat’s free hand slowly moving down his body to trail along the exposed flesh. In hindsight it should have been obvious he was Omega- Paul was all curves the further down you went. His body was soft and delicate, so easy to squish under his palm.

Patryk couldn’t get enough of it as his hips pressed firmly forward, his knot creating the most delicious of friction against the slick soaked front of his boxers. He didn’t care that his pants were going to reek of this sweet fragrance. Not when Pat was currently love drunk off of it.

Paul’s noises were so sweet as they spilled so desperately from his lips, his free hand gripping Pat’s side as the Alpha’s steady roll of his hips had his eyes fluttering shut. With the combination of pheromones in his nose and the allure of a good fuck in front of him, Paul’s entire body went slack as Pat’s free hand tugged at the hem of his boxers.

With one last whisper of “please,” Paul was lifting his hips and helping Patryk to remove the soaked fabric. The cool air on his neglected pussy was absolute torture as the toy continued to work deep inside of him. He shifted his legs just a bit, before reaching down and withdrawing the vibrator with a distressed sigh.

He didn’t even care to turn it off as suddenly three fingers were burying deep into his entrance. The whiplash could have snapped him in two, but there Pat was, grounding him with gentle strokes of his free hand. His nose was tilting Paul’s head up, before drinking in that delectable scent while his fingers prepared him for the full size of the Alpha.

When Pat was convinced Paul could take him, he pulled back and wiped the procured slick onto the shaft of his cock. He smeared the head between his lips, only glancing up to check for any sign of hesitance in his partner. Instead he was met with a completely wrecked expression, tears in the corner of Paul’s eyes as his hips bucked up desperately.

“Fuck- Pat. I need it. Hurts so bad.” He drawled, hand flying up to his soft abdomen to clutch the aching skin. His body needed an Alpha- so very lucky for him Pat was more than willing to oblige. He didn’t need any more consent as his hips bucked forward, effectively seating him inside of that wonderful heat.

Paul was clenching down so tight around him, head thrown back and exposing that gorgeous expanse of his neck. It took all of Pat’s self-restraint to turn his gaze aside and focus on his end goal. He needed to get Paul to come, and needed to knot him in order for his heat to even have a chance to go away.

Yet even when his partner was cumming around his cock, the frantic scent in the room only seemed to increase tenfold. His friend was sweat soaked and whimpering, tears of overstimulation rolling down his cheeks as his body ached from the long neglect without his biological clock. Pat pulled back, only pausing for a moment. “P-Paul. This isn’t working.” He tried to argue, before having to bite hard at his lower lip when the Omega’s response was to desperately roll his hips manually.

“More. Fuck, Pat, it ain’t enough. Nothing’s enough.” He sobbed out, head falling back against the pillows as another blank orgasm washed over him. The sheets were an absolute mess, his hair frayed worse than usual as he tossed from side to side. His body was starving. “I need. I need you to knot me. And cum.” He moaned out wantonly.

Now if Pat was in a more sober mindset, he would realize the merits of knotting a soldier who clearly only lived off of suppressants might be a terrible idea. Especially without a condom. But he was running out of options to help his companion.

Yet he wouldn’t lie. His Alpha practically purred at the thought of filling such a desirable Omega up.

He redirected both of his hands to Paul’s chubby thighs, hoisting them up and staring down at the wreck of a man as his cock made quick work of the rest of his higher brain functions. Those deep brown orbs were rolled to the back of his partner’s head, drool smearing down the side of his cheek as yet another orgasm milked around Pat’s cock. Did Paul even masturbate in the time he was suppressed?

Yet it was that very last orgasm that finally had Pat as his edge. The Alpha buried himself as deep as he could, before feeling his knot inflate when locked inside of Paul’s cunt. Warm cum began to fill his abdomen, trickling out around the knot when Pat belatedly realized just how pent up **he** was. The army doesn’t allow for much sexual gratification with tight time crunches.

At least it seemed his knot did the trick. Paul was a limp mess underneath him, body twitching in his last orgasm as the knot seemed to quell his biological functions. His arm was thrown over his eyes, chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch up with himself. He only let his arm drop when he felt a presence close to his face.

Pat was hunched over him, an amused look twinkling in his eyes as gently he pushed Paul’s jagged bangs out of his face. “For your sake and mine, give yourself an unsuppressed heat every once and a while. I’ll help you out whenever I can.” He said, before loving the embarrassment that was clearly spreading across Paul’s features.

He placed a brief kiss onto that button nose, before settling comfortably into their knot. They would be stuck like this for a while, no doubt. Paul was pondering something for a moment, before finally his arms wound around Pat’s neck. “Fine. But uh…what are we gonna tell Tord.”

...

That was one good question. They had a lot of paperwork that wasn’t getting done.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Feel free to leave me a commission or a request over at morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com


End file.
